


MerlinWATGame: Team 3

by foxelot, Jamiejamesd, Jecari, MerlinWATMod (ViridianJane)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Pining, art & fic, poetry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxelot/pseuds/foxelot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/MerlinWATMod
Summary: Magic love letters, Morgana and Gwen are the ones teachingMerlinpoetry, and Arthur is a flustered, blushing mess.





	1. Art: Maryluis

**Author's Note:**

> Here is team 3, all done! Well done and congratulations to all participants, I hope you guys enjoyed playing! 
> 
> Again, a reminder as to how this works: each piece, with the exception of the first, was created based on, and only on, the one before it. This allows for some fun twists and turns by the end of the story!
> 
> Chapter 1 is done by the wonderful [Maryluis](http://maryluis.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Fic: James

It honestly didn't take very long for Merlin to realise his feelings for Arthur. It was always obvious to everyone, except the two involved, but isn't it always like that? Now that Merlin knew how he felt, he told himself he was going to woo the king. He told himself he was going to go up to him and proclaim his undying love, and then Arthur will sweep him off his feet. 

So that is exactly why Merlin is sitting on his bed, with his head on his hands staring at his door. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't make a spectacle out of it. Merlin rubs his face and sits up straight.

“No. I can do this. He needs to know, and I need to get it out.” He says to himself. _How should I tell him though,_ he wonders. Gwen! She must know. 

Merlin quickly stands and runs out the door, dodging the table and Gauis. He sprints down the hallways looking for any sign of her. When he can't find her he rushes to the Lady Morgana's room, and knocks before entering. What he sees makes him pause. Morgana and Gwen together. Kissing.

It's not that he doesn't approve, he does! It's just a tad shocking. They slowly pull apart and Morgana glares at Merlin.

“May I help you?” She asks, still holding on to Gwen who is staring at the ground with flushed cheeks.

“Oh, well I was looking for Gwen. I need her help with something.” Merlin says, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Oh? Do tell.” The Lady says. Merlin scratches his head and looks to Gwen for help, but she still won't look at him.

“I um. Ineedhelpwithconfessingmyfeelings.” He spills out.

“Come again?” Morgana says with a smirk.

“I need help with confessing my feelings.” He says, looking down to the ground.

“Took you long enough. Well, come in!” Morgana says. He nod and walk in, shutting the door behind me. She motions to one of her soft looking seats and Merlin quickly sits down.

“So, um. You knew?” Merlin asks. Morgana lets out a laugh.

“Of course I knew! I bet everyone in Camelot knew! You two are the most obvious, oblivious humans to ever walk this Earth. It's a miracle you figured it out this fast.” Morgana says. Merlin’s jaw drops.

“Oh. Well, I need help telling him.” He says. Gwen nods her head and smiles.

“Of course we will help Merlin! What are friends for?” Gwen says, gently hugging him.

“Thank you so much. So. What should I do?” Merlin asks. Gwen and Morgana look at each other and seem to be having a private conversation.

“Well, you could always write him a poem! And send it to him and use your magic to make it so that it won't leave him alone until he opens it.” Morgana says.

“I'm not sure that's the best idea. He doesn't know about my magic yet.” Merlin says.

“Oh Merlin. Magic was banned a year ago, why haven't you told him? Plus, two birds one stone.” Gwen says.

“I don't know. It just feels like I'm already too late. If I tell him now then he will hate me.” Merlin says frowning.

“I'm almost positive that he could never hate you. Would you like some help writing the poem?” Morgana says. Merlin nods his head and they set to work.

                                                                        *

Arthur walks confidently across the field to his men who are training. As he walks up and few stop to say hello, while others keep sparring. They all wonder where Merlin is. He is almost always by the King’s side. With Merlin not there they all fear Arthur's mood.

“Has anyone seen my manservant? He hasn't been seen since he rushed out of Gaius’ chambers.” Arthur calls out. Everyone falls silent and the training stops. Most shake their heads, and other vocally say they haven't.

Soundly all the knights look to the side and follow something flying through the air right at Arthur. He turns around to see a letter fly at him before smacking him on the face. Many of the knights try to hold in their laughter, others like Gwaine don't try very hard.

Arthur pulls the paper away from his face and reads what is written. He rereads it multiple times, and all the knights watch on as the King turns into a blushing mess. He clears his throat several times before speaking.

“It seems I have urgent matters to attend to, with erm, Merlin. Please continue training without me.” He says before rushing away.

Gwaine alright laughs once he is gone. “They finally figured it out didn't they?” He asks through laughs.

“It would seem so.” Leon says grinning.

“Finally.” All the knights agree. They go back to training, while their King runs to his love.


	3. Art: Jecari




	4. Fic: Foxelot

The fire burns low in the hearth as Merlin stares at the page in front of him, eyes straining in the dim light, but he dares not stoke the flames lest they wake Arthur who sleeps on the bed nearby. The sheet in front of him is stained with blots of ink from moments of contemplation before the soft stroke of words. Arthur is the one that excels in giving speeches, at evoking emotion with words where Merlin needs to take his time and plan what he wants to say. He needs them to be absolutely perfect, now more than ever.

Merlin knows that he should sleep, the moon having risen hours ago, but he can’t stop now that he’s finally started. He’s kept the thoughts in his head for too long at this point to draw them back in and rest. He decides he’ll sleep once he’s finally done if there’s time left for such things. But for now it’s just him in the dim room with the dark stain of ink on a page.

Once he has a good rhythm going, once he knows what’s in his mind is translating well onto the paper, Merlin finds the words flow out quickly and less ink blots get left behind. It feels like no time at all when he finally leans back in his chair, staring down at what he’s written as the last of the ink dries down. The words aren’t the most eloquent by any means, and they don’t quite stand up to Arthur levels of impromptu inspiration, but they’re what Merlin had in his heart.

Carefully, he folds the page, scribbling a quick, messy ‘Arthur’ onto the front of it, before moving it to another spot on the table that Arthur will notice when he wakes up in the morning. For a fleeting moment, Merlin considers the bed that the prince, his future king, rests on, but with a shake of his head to himself, the warlock leaves the room before he decides to take his letter along with him.

* * *

 

The sun shines brightly when it rises in the morning and Arthur finds himself stretching off the sleep after what feels like too few hours from the last time he was awake. The room around him is quiet except for the soft bustle of the town below his window as it too awakens. Frowning slightly at the lack of noise, Arthur pushes himself up to see that Merlin is nowhere in sight. It’s not the most unusual thing to happen, but it unsettles Arthur all the same. He makes a note to tell the servant off later that day should he finally turn up.

Pushing the covers back, though he wants to another but, Arthur stretches again before getting to his feet. He’s just crossing the room to the door with the intention to flag down a passing servant to either fetch his or his breakfast when a flash of white catches his attention from a place there shouldn’t be one. Stalling slightly, Arthur looks at the what appears to be a letter addressed to him in a handwriting he knows but doesn’t place immediately. That certainly hadn’t been there the night before.

With the smallest of frowns, Arthur picks up the folded page, opening it deftly with one hand. He should really wait until he’s more awake to deal with anything, but something tells him this requires his immediate attention. Eyes scan down the page, taking in the words and ink spots alike. Taking a moment to process what he’s just read, Arthur doesn’t even realize he’s crumpled the page in his hand until it’s too late.

Fist still clenched around the letter, Arthur leaves his room, giving no care to the fact that he’s in his nightclothes or barefoot or a bit red around his cheeks. Immediate attention was right. Instead of sending someone to find Merlin, Arthur is going to do it himself. Except now instead of telling the servant off for being late to work, Arthur is going to have words with him about the letter he’d left behind sometime in the night. And if those words happen to devolve into something less verbal, well Arthur is sure Merlin won’t complain.


	5. Art: Wolfpup026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can check out Wolfpup026's art [here!](wolfpup026.tumblr.com)


	6. Team 3

Thank you to everyone who participated! Again, the wonderful team members of team 3 are:

1\. [Maryluis](maryluis.tumblr.com)

2\. [James](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd)

3\. [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari)

4\. [Foxelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxelot/pseuds/foxelot)

5\. [Wolfpup026](http://wolfpup026.tumblr.com/)

 

More teams are on their way soon! If anyone is interested in participating in a round of Merlin Writers' & Artists' Telephone, please let me know in the comments! 


End file.
